An embodiment of the present invention relates an information processing device, a recording medium, and an information processing method.
Softphones implemented by application software have been recently gaining widespread use in place of conventional telephones implemented by hardware. Softphones are implemented by software, and it is thus relatively easy, for example, to add functions to the softphones and to make the softphones cooperate with other application software. A variety of applied techniques for softphones are consequently devised.
For example, JP 2007-208863A discloses a system including a plurality of cameras each configured to take an overhead view photograph of a floor, and a technique of recognizing the face of a person shown in a captured image acquired from the camera and identifying the person, acquiring the telephone number of the person, and making a telephone call to the person when the person is touched on the display screen of the captured image.